


The Stars Hang in Her Dark Circles

by pinkieprimpotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "A Team", Depression, F/M, Song fic, though will gain a plot after the first or second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkieprimpotter/pseuds/pinkieprimpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bye bye, little kitty," she said meekly and fell to her bloody and scraped knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Hang in Her Dark Circles

_And they say she's in the class A Team, stuck in her daydream. Been this way since 18._

Marinette couldn't focus on anything.

Her homework was boring, the clothes she had been sewing were boring, her life was boring.

She was bland and useless, even as Ladybug.

She dreamt of an excitingly peaceful life. There would be no akumas, no love confusion, and she could be happy.

Oh, she would be so happy.

There were stars hanging underneath her eyes in the purple skin there. She hadn't slept for days, and she didn't want to try. She watched the real stars carefully, as though she would miss a wishing star if she closed her eyes for even a second.

"Marinette, you need to sleep. We can't go to battle tomorrow if you don't. You'll get hurt."

Marinette stared lifelessly out the window. She mustered the strength for one little tiny word that held the same power of a bullet.

"So?"

 

_But lately, her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries._

 

Chat grew worried as the days passed. When on patrol, she was silent. When he asked her questions or there was an attack, her response was always lacking in her usual spark. Her cheeks had been hollowing out, and Chat wondered if she had been eating anything at all. Whenever he saw Marinette, lacking her mask, he saw her dark circles that were heavy beneath her eyes.

He would kiss her, but she no longer kissed back. He would run his fingers through her hair, pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses that lasted the length of a heartbeat, but she felt like hers was still and unbeating in his arms. One evening, she resembled a crumpled piece of paper. She was curled into herself, and sobbing into her pillow. Her face was blotchy and spots of red were bright around her heavy eyelids and in her cheeks. Her tears streamed endlessly and she couldn't breathe,

Chat didn't know what to do. He detransformed, and held her, as Adrien. Her crying had lessened after that, but she was breaking.

He knew she was, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. But, god, did he want to help her.

She had stopped calling him 'kitty'. He stayed more nights with her, kissing her, holding her, talking to her.

He tried anything to try to coax her spark to return.

She stopped caring entirely exactly three days before he stopped visiting her late at night. She wondered briefly how the next battle would go.

If she even bothered to show up.

 

 _And they scream "the worst things in life come free to us!_ "

 

When Chat saw the akuma, he knew his Lady did not want to fight. She reluctantly transformed, and was still weak from night after night of no sleep.

She fought with all her might, but it didn't matter, and Chat saw it coming before she did.

 

_'Cause we're just under the upperhand, and go mad for a couple grams, and she don't want to go outside tonight._

 

She was trapped beneath the monster's blade. Her eyes were small and puffy from nights of crying, and her grip on reality was still so weak. Her head rolled to the side to watch Chat. There was blood, pooling around her.

He desperately broke the akumatized item, a small love letter, into pieces. He ripped another piece of the paper after another. It was enough to distract the akuma. The blade was removed from her rib region.

She knew the cut was long. It stretched from her left side all the way to her right, and, from what she could tell, was about a two inches deep.

When she stumbled to Chat, her suit was the completely wrong shade of red. She was unstable and dizzy.

Ladybug barely had enough strength to purify the butterfly, and return Paris to it's original state.

"Bye bye, little kitty," she said meekly and fell to her bloody and scraped knees.

Her eyes finally shut as her breathing became heavy.

He lifted her gently her, and ran as fast and as carefully as he could. He needed a doctor, a nurse, or medical student, he didn't care who but he needed help.

He reached a hospital.

"Please, can you help her? There...there was an akuma a-attack, and I...She just," Chat's throat seemed to close around his words and he had to force them out.

Warm tears began slipping down his cheeks. His voice cracked as he tried to explain what happened, and his heart was cold. She was taken down the hall, and he fell to pieces. He hyperventilated and the streams on his cheeks only led to the sea. He didn't want to go back outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment as it is really appreciated!


End file.
